idwrevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ratchet
Ratchet is an Autobot. Biography Earth infiltration Around 2001,Revolutionaries 1 Ratchet was deployed to Earth as part of the infiltration unit led by Prowl. The infiltration unit intercepted a coded Decepticon pulsewave,The Transformers: Infiltration 2'' which revealed that a Human had been targeted for termination. Ratchet requested permission from Prowl to intervene, but his superior thought it was a tenuous lead and a waste of resources, so denied the request.The Transformers: Infiltration 1 Ratchet disregarded the orders. Meanwhile Thundercracker targeted two Humans, Verity Carlo and Hunter O'Nion, who were in possession of the data storage device. Thundercracker destroyed the Human's vehicle, but before he could kill Verity and Hunter, Ratchet arrived. Using his concealed weaponry, Ratchet forced Thundercracker to disengage and rescued Verity and Hunter. He communicated with them via his holomatter avatar, which was a paramedic. With the Humans safely inside him, Ratchet sped away from the site of his confrontation with Thundercracker at around one-hundred and ninety miles per hour. The speed that Ratchet was going at clued Hunter into the fact that Ratchet was one of the transforming alien mechanoids he had been searching for. Even at over one-hundred and ninety miles per hour, Ratchet soon found that he had company in the shape of Runabout and Runamuck. Ratchet once more deployed his concealed weaponry, forcing both Runabout and Runamuck to crash. Thundercracker returned, and Ratchet deployed an oil smokescreen to force him to withdraw.The Transformers: Infiltration 1 Needing a place to hide and effect repairs, Verity directed them to a garage in Riverside, California run by a friend of hers, Jimmy Pink. Ratchet allowed Jimmy to examine his damage, and considered Jimmy to be an excellent mechanic. Ratchet was then confronted by Hunter, who had stolen Verity's SM-40 Notebook and found pictures of the Decepticons on it, proving his theory. While Verity went from incredulous about his beliefs to anger that Hunter had stolen her computer, Ratchet confirmed Hunter's theories. Verity grabbed the SM-40 and stormed out of the garage. Shortly after, a terrified Verity came back in, uttering the word "Decepticon." Ratchet realized the enemy had found them, and directed the Humans to get inside, just as the front wall of the garage came crashing down, revealing Runabout and Runamuck. As the Humans stood in shock, Ratchet used his holomatter avatar to generate a facsimile of the SM-40 and hand it to Runabout. As the Decepticon reached for it, Ratchet overloaded his holomatter generators and shocked Runabout. With Runabout out and Runamuck distracted, Ratchet transformed into robot mode to used a weapon concealed in his right forearm to blind Runamuck. Reverting to ambulance mode, Ratchet ordered Verity, Hunter, and Jimmy to get before escaping from the incapacitated Decepticons. Speeding north on Interstate 15, Ratchet filled Verity, Hunter, and Jimmy in on the events that led him to follow Stoker and meet all of them. Ratchet realized that the information on the computer was more important than he thought as Stoker did something his unit had failed to do; discover the Decepticon's secret base. As Ratchet explained, Thundercracker caught up to them. The Autobot managed to engaged his mufflers in time to neutralize Thundercracker's sonic boom attack. The others cars on the interstate were affected and disorientated, forcing Ratchet to weave between them. Behind him, Runabout and Runamuck smashed through the traffic in pursuit of Ratchet. Ratchet was surprised that the pair had revealed themselves in battle configuration, adopting modes that showed they were not ordinary vehicles. The pursuit continued with Runabout and Runamuck openly attacking Ratchet. The Autobot managed to weave through traffic between two semi-trucks, forcing the Decepticon pursuit off the road. Relatively safe, the events got to Verity and she ordered Ratchet to stop. He pulled over and let her leave the cab. Jimmy got out to comfort her, leaving Hunter alone with Ratchet. Ratchet and Hunter conversed until a panic-stricken Verity and Jimmy came back, having spotted Thundercracker returning. The Decepticon fired a missile at the stationary Autobot; Ratchet waited until the very last moment to move, engaging his thrusters to aid his escape. Rocketing across the desert, Ratchet led Thundercracker directly into the path of reinforcements—Ironhide, Prowl, and Sunstreaker. Their combined weaponry damaged Thundercracker and forced him to retreat. The three Autobots transformed and placed Ratchet under arrest for his actions. Ratchet countered with two words: Siege Mode. Appearances *''The Transformers: Infiltration 0'' *''The Transformers: Infiltration 1'' *''The Transformers: Infiltration 2'' *''The Transformers: Infiltration 3'' *''The Transformers: Infiltration 4'' *''The Transformers: Infiltration 5'' *''The Transformers: Infiltration 6'' Notes and references Category:Autobot Earth Infiltration Unit members Category:Autobots Category:Cybertronians Category:Males Category:Medics